This invention relates to a housing for an engine cooling fan mounted on an engine output shaft.
Aiming to give a compact shape to the whole engine and prevent heating fuel by means of air cooling, the prior art is well known where a part or the whole of a housing for an engine cooling fan mounted on an engine output shaft is made up of a double wall construction, with the double wall serving as a fuel tank.
By the way, installation of a recoil starter directly on the fan housing offers advantages of providing extremely simple start operation in comparison with the rope-wrapping type starting employed in the conventional integrated fuel tank, and of eliminating the need for a starter case. However, the double wall fan housing, which is largely made of synthetic resin to double as said fuel tank, has the potential to crack or deform, resulting in a cause of oil leakage, when a recoil starter subject to vigorous external force is directly installed on the fan housing. Therefore, there have been cases where a ropewrapping-type starter is installed on the fan housing, but no cases of direct recoil starter installation.